


Harriet Stickmin-Calvin, Toppat Princess

by Foxflarechan



Series: Toppat Prince [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Harriet is Henry's and Charles' daughter, M/M, More tags to be added, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin, growing up with Harriet, henry is Reginald's and Right Hand man's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflarechan/pseuds/Foxflarechan
Summary: The sequel is here! Henry's and Charles' daughter Harriet's story of growing up!There will be shenanigans. There will be fluff. There will be family bonding. There will be little girls learning how to shoot and be a thief! While driving a helicopter!I hope you will enjoy, the story of Harriet Stickmin-Calvin, the Toppat Princess.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: Toppat Prince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977799
Comments: 37
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I hope you guys enjoy watching Harriet grow up!
> 
> I will admit, little kids are hard to write for me, so if she seems a little weird as a kid, that's my fault.

**_1 month after the raid_**

Henry held Harriet’s hand as he led her into her new room. 

It had been a month since the incident and after finding out Harriet had no biological family, Henry and Charles managed to get custody. It was a lot of hoops, but Henry was the only person she trusted had helped the process a bit. 

Henry had ended up staying at the base, where the children had stayed while they got them home. Harriet would not sleep without Henry around, so he and Charles had taken residence at the military base for a month, Henry keeping the children company most of the time while helping Harriet sleep at night. It was obvious that when there was no family found for her, Henry would be the only one she would go with. Henry didn’t mind either, he adored the little girl. He would gladly talk with her for hours, even if his throat was sore afterward. Henry would let her ride on his shoulders or would do light shows with his arm for her. He even would fly around close to the ground with her on his back. Charles had yelled at him for that one, but Henry felt it was worth it to get Harriet to smile more. 

The room that Henry led Harriet into was simple, the walls had been painted a light purple, the girl’s favorite color, and had dark wooden flooring. There was a twin-sized bed against the wall, with dark purple sheets. Against the other wall was a bucket with some toys that Henry and Charles had gotten her over the month and when they finally got permission to adopt her. There weren’t many right now, but they planned to let her go and pick her own later.

Harriet smiled happily, bouncing into the room. “It’s so purple!” She squealed, looking around happily. Henry smiled, nodding as he watched her run around the room. 

Charles came up behind him, smiling as he saw the six-year-old running around. “We’re going to have pizza tonight for dinner okay Harri? What do you want on it? I get the one with a bunch of meat while Henry gets Hawaiian, which has pineapple and bacon on it. You can have whatever you want.” He asked her, smiling as the girl stopped to think.

“Pineapple, a lot of them! And lots of cheese! With the pizza dipping sauce!” Harri told them, making Henry grin while Charles groaned. 

“Alright alright. Henry, I so blame you, you corrupted her.” Charles told him, making Henry grin more. 

_“She just knows what’s the best kind of pizza babe.”_ Henry signed to him with a grin, making Charles sigh smiling, walking off to order.

Harriet blinked, watching Henry’s hands curiously. “What’cha doing Henry? Why do you move your hands weird like that?” She asked. 

Henry chuckled, kneeling to her. “My throat got hurt badly when I was younger, so it hurts to talk a lot. What I do is something called sign language, which is talking with your hands,” Henry explained to her. 

Harriet blinked before gasping. “It hurts to talk?! But you talk to me all the time! Stop talking! I don’t want you hurt!” Harriet told him, covering his mouth with her hands. 

Henry chuckled more, holding her hands. “It’s okay Harri. I don’t mind talking to you. You don’t understand when I sign after all.” He told her, smiling.

Harriet pouted, looking at her hands before him. “I’m going to learn it so you don’t have to hurt yourself anymore! I’ll be the best signer ever!” She yelled, fist-bumping the air. Henry blinked before laughing, nodding. 

“Alright alright. I’ll teach you later okay? For now, want me to show you around the house more? There’s a big backyard in the back.” Henry asked her, making Harriet nod excitedly, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him, making Henry chuckle as he showed her around. 

Henry was happy about the new addition to his family. And Harriet was too.

* * *

**_1 month after Harriet moved in_**

“Henry it’s just school. She’s going to be just fine. Harriet has to go anyways and it’s been a month since she moved in with us.” Charles reminded Henry, who sighed.

It was the first day of school and Harriet was in first grade. Henry didn’t want her to go, scared something would happen. Call it paranoia, but Henry didn’t want the little girl he cared deeply for hurt at all. 

_“I know. I still don’t want her to go.”_ Henry told him, making Charles shake his head.

“I’m ready!” Harriet called, running up to them in a gray T-shirt with a cat on it and jeans and sneakers. On her back was a purple backpack that had patches on it of different characters. Henry had pulled her hair up into pigtails earlier, paired with purple ribbons to hold them in place.

Charles smiled at her. “Well don’t you look cute?” He asked, making her giggle as Henry smiled. “We’re both taking you today okay? Mainly cause Henry’s a worrywart.” Charles joked, causing Henry to pout while Harriet giggled. 

“Okay!” Harriet replied, making the two smile. 

So the group of three climbed into the car, Charlie’s jeep to be more precise. Henry sat beside Charles after strapping up Harriet. The pilot smiled, driving towards the elementary school nearby. 

Harriet hummed happily to the music, looking out the window as they drove. Henry couldn’t help but look back at her occasionally, still worried. “Henry stop worrying or I will call Ellie and your parents,” Charles warned, causing Henry to sigh softly. 

“I can’t help it.” Henry sighed. Charles rested a hand on his, making Henry look at him. 

“It will be okay. It’s school. Not war.” He told Henry, causing Henry to chuckle. 

He guessed it wouldn’t be that bad. 

* * *

**_three months after Harriet moved in_**

“So we finally get to meet the little one hmm? It’s been three months after all.” Reginald reminded his son, causing Henry to smile innocently. Harriet wasn’t there yet, being brought home by Charles at the moment. 

_“Sorry, dad. She’s adorable though. She even wanted to learn sign language because she knew that talking hurt my throat.”_ Henry told him and RHM, who chuckled.

“Seems she’s done gone and dug herself a nice little spot in your heart huh?” Right asked, making Henry smile and nod. “Your pilot boy told me about you freaking out over her going to school. Reg was the same way, and you weren’t even leaving the ship.” He told him, causing Reginald to blush and hit his arm.

“Righty!” Reginald yelled embarrassed, making Henry laugh smiling. 

_“You two are the first to meet her. Ellie, Sven, and Burt haven’t been over yet, neither has doc, who’ll be here around dinner.”_ Henry told them. The two seemed happy to hear that, making Henry smile. 

“We’re back!” Charles called, walking in with Harriet on his heels. She threw her backpack on the couch, running up to Henry.

“Henry! I’m home! Did you miss me?!” Harriet yelled, causing Henry to chuckle and pick her up. 

“Yep. My sidekick isn’t with me.” Henry told her, making Harriet giggle happily. “Harri, these are my dads. Dad, Pops, this is Harriet.” Henry introduced.

Harriet blinked, staring at the two in surprise. Reginald smiled, looking at her. “Hello little one, I’m Reginald and beside me is my right-hand man. Henry has told us a lot about you.” He told her, making Harriet giggle. 

“Hi! I’m Harriet but everyone calls me Harri! It’s nice to meet you!” Harri told them, wiggling out of Henry’s arms to stand in front of them, she looked at RHM in awe, who raised an eyebrow, confused as to why. “Whoa… Is that how Henry is half robot is because he got it from you?” She asked.

Everyone was taken off-guard by the question, before laughing, making Harri pout at them. “Nope that’s not the reason kiddo, but we did get them at the same time. Got these helping Henry and protecting Reg. Would do it again too.” Right told her, making Harriet blink curiously.

“Whoa. That’s super cool! You’re cool!” Harriet yelled, making everyone chuckle. 

_“_ There’s someone else coming over later as well Harriet. She was the one who gave me and Pops our robot parts.” Henry told her, making Harriet gasp excitedly. 

“That’s so cool! I gotta put up my stuff! Be right back Grandpa Right and Grandpa Regi!” Harriet called, running to her room with her bag. Everyone blinked in surprise, watching the girl runoff. 

Henry chuckled, looking at his dads with a grin. _“Told you she was adorable. Wasn’t expecting that though,”_ Henry told them, causing them both to chuckle. 

“She is. When are we allowed to start teaching her the Toppat ways?” Reginald asked, making Charlie groan from the couch. 

“No! Henry is already wanting to teach her pickpocketing!” Charlie yelled, making the three thieves grin. 

“Gotta teach them early. Best time to teach them. She needs to get a bit bigger before learning to shoot a gun though I’m afraid.” Right commented, making the other two laugh while Charles groaned in annoyance, placing his head in his hands. 

“The only thing she is allowed to learn from you three is sign language!” Charles yelled in annoyance. Henry smiled, going over and kissing the annoyed pilot’s cheek. 

“Babe. I love you but you know that none of us will listen. She is technically the Toppat Princess now.” Henry told him softly, causing Charles to glare at him lightly in annoyance. 

“I’m back!” Harriet called, running into the room happily. Charles was quick to go to her, hugging her close while pouting at them. 

“No corrupting her!” He yelled at them, making Harriet blink confused while the three laughed. 

Harriet Stickmin-Calvin was indeed a Toppat Princess now. Whether Charles liked it or not. 

* * *

**_1 year later_**

Harriet walked down the aisle happily, spreading flowers down the aisle. She wore a purple dress, her hair up in a braid filled with purple and white flowers. She was the flower girl for Sven’s and Burt’s wedding. 

Henry saw her walking down, being in the back room with Charles currently. He was so proud of her, being brave and walking down the aisle all by herself. “She’s so cute,” Charles whispered, making Henry nod in agreement. 

“You two are such soppy parents,” Sven spoke, standing behind them and shaking his head. Henry grinned at him.

 _“I hope you end up getting a kid one day and realize how every little thing they do is adorable,”_ Henry signed at him, planning on saving his throat for when he had to make his best man speech later, making Sven huff in annoyance.

“Dorks. The both of you are absolute dorks.” Sven muttered, making the two chuckle before heading out.

Harriet smiled brightly as she saw them from beside Burt, making Henry and Charles both smile back.

She was their little princess after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I forgot to mention when this would be posted. I think chapter three will be posted either Wednesday or Thursday. I do want to space out the updates of this one a bit until I get the final chapter finished and the Prequel will be posted after this is finished so I want time to work on that as well. So yeah!
> 
> Hope you guys had a happy Halloween!

**_8-year-old Harriet_**

Harriet blinked, staring at Right intensely as he walked by. She walked by him, sneakily grabbing the wallet in his back pocket.

Right was quick to turn around, making her squeak and look at him, hiding it behind her back. “Did I fail Grandpa Right?” Harriet asked, making him chuckle a little and nod.

“Yes but you’re getting better. You grabbed it too fast. I felt it slip from my pocket. Unless they’re distracted, they’ll notice you grab stuff from them.” Right explained to her, making Harriet nod, a determined look on her face. 

“I thought Charles said we weren’t allowed to teach her how to pickpocket?” Henry asked, walking into the room with a smile. Right snorted, ruffling Harriet’s hair as she ran to Henry.

“Henry!” Harriet called, hopping into his open arms happily. Henry quickly scooped her up, holding her close. 

“That boy doesn’t think we’re going to listen to him right? The girl got herself too much talent to not.” Right told him with a chuckle, making Henry smile. 

“I don’t, he still tries. No taking her on heists any time soon got it? She’s not allowed until she’s eighteen.” Henry told him, making Harriet giggle. She had stayed on the spaceship for the last week, hanging out with her grandparents and her Aunt Ellie, along with her Uncle Burt and Uncle Sven.

“Daddy! Grandpa Right and Grandpa Regi are teaching me how to take stuff from people sneakily! I’m going to be the sneakiest thief ever and become rich!” Harriet told him, making Henry chuckle.

“That you will. Wait. What did you call me?” Henry asked, realizing what she had said. 

Harriet blushed, looking away. “Well, you’re not my real dad but you and Charles love me like you guys are! So you two are my Daddy and Papa!” Harriet told him, embarrassed. 

Henry blinked repeatedly, looking at Right. “ _ Was this how I acted when I first called you two Dad and Pops?”  _ He signed to him, making Right chuckle and nod. Henry looked at her and smiled softly.

“It’s alright Harriet. I don’t mind. Charles and I see you as our daughter anyway.” Henry told her, making Harriet look at him, eyes watery. 

“Really?” She asked, making Henry nod. Harriet smiled brightly, hugging him tightly, making Henry smile before hugging back. 

His baby girl Harriet. Even if they weren’t related by blood, he would always see her as his daughter.

* * *

**_8 ½-year-old Harriet_**

Henry woke up to knocking on his and Charles’ bedroom door, making him frown as he sleepily went to the door, opening it. 

Harriet stood at the door, crying as she clutched a stuffed fox to her chest. Henry was instantly alarmed, kneeling to her height. “Harriet? What’s wrong?” Henry asked softly. 

“I h-had a bad d-dream. Bad guy hurt y-you and Papa and took me back. I don’t w-want to go back.” Harriet sniffled, crying as Henry hugged her close. 

“Henry? Harriet? What’s going on?” Charles asked, having woken up from the sounds, looking at them confused.

_ “Nightmare.” _ Henry signed to him, picking up Harriet and carrying her to the bed, setting her between them.  _ “She dreamt about the bastard that took her coming back and taking her. Apparently something happened to us too.”  _

Charles frowned, hugging Harriet close. “Harri. Sweetheart. It was just a dream.” He told her softly. 

Harriet sniffled, looking at them. “B-but what if he c-comes back?” She asked them. 

“If he does then we can just let Henry beat him up. Remember Henry is super strong and if he needs any help then I’ll make sure he and you are both safe. No one will ever take you again.” Charles told her, smiling at her as she looked at him sniffling. Her eyes were puffy and snot ran down her face. 

“R-really? Promise?” Harriet asked, making them both smile as Henry wiped her face off. 

“Promise.” They both said, making her giggle softly. 

“Do you want to sleep with us tonight? That way we can guard you from all the bad dreams.” Charles asked her, making Harriet nod as she dove under the covers in between them. 

Henry smiled, shutting the door as Charles shifted the pillows so Harriet had some. He was quick to pull the two closer to him, hugging Harriet between the two. 

Harriet was out like a light, exhausted from the late hour and crying. Henry smiled, nuzzling her head softly. Charles smiled, kissing Henry gently, causing him to kiss back. 

“I’m surprised she hasn’t had a nightmare for this long about it,” Charles whispered to him, making Henry nod in agreement. 

_ “It’s lucky. I don’t want her traumatized by it.”  _ Henry told him, making Charles nod in agreement. 

“Night Hen.” Charles yawned, starting to fall back asleep. Henry smiled. 

“Night Charles,” Henry replied, the two of them falling asleep. 

* * *

**_9 ½-year-old Harriet_**

Harriet looked at the kid that sat in the room while her dads talked with Sven and Burt. She walked up to him, looking at him before smiling when he looked at her. 

“Hi! I’m Harriet! What’s your name?” She asked, making the boy look at her surprised.

“T-Toby. Who are they?” Toby asked, pointing at Henry and Charles.

Harriet smiled, sitting beside him. “That’s my daddy Henry and my papa Charlie! They saved me when I was younger from a bad man and adopted me! Now I live with them and they’re the coolest! What about you?” Harriet asked, making Toby frown.

“My parents died in a fire. I almost did but Mr.Burt saved me. I’m alone now…” Toby said, before starting to tear up. Harriet blinked before hugging him, making the boy jump in shock.

“You’re not alone! I’m here so you can’t be! And now Uncle Burt and Uncle Sven can be your dads! Having two dads is awesome!” Harriet told him, smiling brightly. 

Toby blinked, eyes teary as he looked at her before blushing a little, nodding as he hugged back. “O-okay. Thank you.” Toby told her, hugging her.

The four watched the children, smiling softly. “Thank goodness, he’s been so tense since we got him. He almost didn’t make it but the doctor managed to save him.” Sven said quietly, watching the two. 

Burt nodded, glad that the boy he saved was able to relax.

Charles chuckled. “Harriet does have that effect on people. Think he will have a crush on her when they’re older?” He asked, making Sven and Burt chuckle while Henry frowned. 

_ “Nope. Not allowed. Harriet isn’t allowed to date until she’s thirty.”  _ Henry told them, making them laugh as the two kids played, unaware of what the adults were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harriet learns some skills, has a bad dream and gets a new friend! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be out either Sunday or Monday!

**_12-year-old Harriet_**

Harriet aimed down the sight carefully, lining up the shot before shooting, hitting the target almost in the middle. She was off by about an inch.

Right stood beside her, nodding in approval as he ruffled her hair, causing the girl to whine. “Good job kiddo. You’re getting better.” He told her, making her beam at him. 

“Thanks, Grandpa Right!” Harriet told him, smiling at him as Right chuckled.

“Come on. Let’s put everything away. We gotta meet up with your dads.” Right told her, making Harriet nod as she turned on the safety, putting away the gun as she was shown. 

Half an hour later, her, RHM, and Reginald arrived at Henry’s and Charles’ house, Harriet running up to the door smiling and going in. “I’m home! I shot a gun!” She yelled, running up to Charles and hugging him smiling. 

Charles snorted, lifting her and hugging her close. “Did you now?” He asked, making her giggle and nod. 

“Yep! It was fun!” Harriet told him, making Charles chuckled as he carried her into the kitchen where the others were. 

_ “Hey you, how was shooting practice?”  _ Henry asked, smiling at the two.

Harriet giggled, cuddling into Charles. “Fun! I can almost hit the middle sometimes!” She told him, making Henry snort as Reginald and Right chuckle. 

“She’s getting better. Soon she’ll be able to hit the target every time, and we’ll move to moving targets then.” Right told them, making Charles nuzzle her head.

“Aren’t you just gonna be the greatest sniper just like your papa?” He asked her, making Henry choke on his water as Harriet giggled.

_ “Babe. I’ve seen your shooting abilities. I would rather not Harriet kill someone.”  _ Henry told him, making Charles pout as everyone laughed. 

“Hey! I am a good sniper!” Charles protested, bringing another round of laughter.

**_15-year-old Harriet_**

“I doubt your dads will let you. They’re super overprotective.” Toby told Harriet, the two of them walking home. 

Harriet and Toby were freshmen, and Harriet was excited about going to Homecoming. Toby, not so much. 

“It’ll be fine! Papa will convince Daddy to let me go!” Harriet replied, determined to go. 

**_At home_**

“Absolutely not,” Charles told her, crossing his arms as Harriet pouted at him. Toby snickered from the couch, staying until Sven or Burt picks him up. 

“Why not?! Papa, I want to go!” Harriet whined, pouting as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. 

Charles sighed, shaking his head. “You’re too young and I don’t want any gross seniors near my baby girl. If you want to go then convince Henry.” He told her. 

Harriet pouted, running to the kitchen where Henry and Ellie were chatting. “Daddy! Can I go to homecoming?!” Harriet asked him, making Henry blink. 

_ “I’m shocked you didn’t ask your papa,”  _ Henry replied, looking curiously at her. 

Charles snorted, following. “I told her she had to have you agree if she wanted to go.” He told them. 

Ellie snorted, going over to Harriet. “Don’t worry Harri, if they don’t agree I’ll sneak you out and make sure you can go.” She told her, making Harriet grin while the other two roll their eyes. 

_ “Are you going with anyone?”  _ Henry asked, looking at her. 

Harriet blinked before shaking her head. “Toby could go with me though, and I have my other friends!” She told him. “Daddy please please please!!” She begged him, putting on her best cute face. 

Henry sighed, looking at her smiling softly.  _ “No dancing with boys. Or girls if you’re into them. No sex. No drugs. No alcohol and don’t you dare think we wouldn’t be able to tell. Be home no later than ten. Got it?”  _ Henry told her, smiling as Harriet squealed and hugged him.

“Thank you daddy thank you!” Harriet yelled, running off. “Toby! You have to come with now since I get to go!”

There was a groan from the other teen in the living room as Sven and Burt walked in. 

“What did we miss?” Sven asked curiously as Toby got up.

“Henry told Harriet that she could go to homecoming and now I have to go with,” Toby told them, sighing in defeat as Burt smirked, ruffling his hair. 

“You’ll be fine. You get to see her dressed up anyway so why are you complaining?” Burt told him softly at the last part, making Toby blush brightly as Sven chuckled, going to talk with Henry for a bit. 

Ellie was already planning on when to go dress shopping with Harriet to help her pick a dress, having been the only one who heard and seen the conversation, making her grin.

Ahh. Young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is so shipping HarrietxToby XD. Don't blame her though


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be Friday. Mainly because I've been lazy and haven't finished it-. But still! After that, it'll be about a week before I post the prequel.

**_16-year-old Harriet _**

“Now shift in drive and don’t hit anything, alright Harriet?” Reginald told her as Right hopped into the back. Harriet nodded, looking nervously as she shifted gears, speeding them away from the vault that they just robbed.

Harriet sped down the street, speeding through lights and past cars. She squeaked when the tire was shot, causing her to lose control until Reginald grabbed the wheel, helping her. “You’re doing good! Don’t stop!” Right yelled as he shot back at the cops. 

Ten minutes later the three were on the space ship, where Henry and Charles both stood, looking murderous at the Toppat leaders. “Did you just have Harriet as your getaway driver?” Charles asked annoyed. “She doesn’t even have her license!” 

Harriet went over to them, smiling innocently. “Daddy! Papa! I didn’t hit anything and Grandpa Regi made sure I didn’t crash when they blew out the tire! We were fineeeeee.” She told them, making Right and Reginald both sweatdrop as Henry looked at them. 

“She was shot out?! Really you two!?” Henry yelled pissed as Charles sighed, leading Harriet off. 

“You’re banned from helping your grandfathers on heists. Man, I wish you took after me but you’re just like Henry.” Charles mumbled the last part, making Harriet giggled as they could still hear Henry yelling his throat raw at the two Toppat leaders. 

“But papa, You know that I’m the best flyer around because of you. Driving is a cakewalk compared to that so you knew I would be fine!” Harriet told him, making Charles chuckle and side hug her.

“Yeah yeah, That’s only because your Papa is the best pilot ever. The government will never be able to replace me.” Charles told her, making Harriet giggle.

Charles had ended up leaving the military once General Galeforce retired. He had tried to stay, but the general that took charge of his division had been driving him mad, so Charles quit not even two weeks after he took over. 

They had actually tried to convince Charles to come back, especially as he was one of the top pilots. But Charles was enjoying living at home with his husband and daughter. 

Not to mention he got to play around with all the cool vehicles that the Toppats owned now, which definitely satisfied the pilot. 

“They can’t even think to try to Papa!” Harriet said with a smile, hugging him as the two went to their part of the ship. “When you officially become a Toppat, can you steal that really cool government prototype flying saucer? Oh, can I help! You’re becoming a Toppat after Daddy becomes leader right?” Harriet asked, smiling at him. 

Charles sighed smiling, ruffling her hair. “We’ll see. Also is your Daddy now getting you into convincing me?” He replied, making the girl giggle.

“Nope! Just know it’s gonna happen eventually!” Harriet told him, running to her room as Charles chuckled.

* * *

“Your dads and my dads are going to kill us, and dance on our graves,” Toby told Harriet as the two of them slipped through a bank’s defenses. 

Harriet smiled innocently, following him silently as they snuck towards the vault. 

“We’ll be fine as long as we aren’t caught. Now shush.” Harriet whispered, sliding into the vent after Toby. 

Toby rolled his eyes as the two of them crawled through the vents to the vault. It was silent between the two as they crawled. Their first heist and they were sneaking out to do it. All because their parents wouldn’t let them go. The two were ready, and though Toby was nervous about getting into trouble, they decided to rob a small bank of its riches. 

The two were careful to not set off any alarms as they landed inside the bank, Harriet taking out a can of hair spray, spraying the air to reveal red beams inches in front of them. 

“Wow, you’re learning from your dad’s mistakes,” Toby muttered to her as Harriet giggled, flashing him a confident smile as she slipped through, opening a small pocket dimension device she got and started to fill it with the bags of money, along with some gold bars. 

The two worked for a good ten minutes, cleaning the vault out carefully before slipping back into the vents. 

The two were able to quickly leave the bank without being seen, making Harriet and Toby grin at each other. “Wanna hit up a Wendy’s before we go home?” Harriet asked, making Toby nod. 

The two hopped on Harriet’s scooter, designed like her dad’s only with a few more attachments and painted purple. Harriet drove them over to the closest Wendy’s, where she folded up the scooter before they headed inside.

“So, what do you want? I’m thinking chicken nuggets, fries, and vanilla ice cream for dessert.” Harriet asked him, making Toby grin.

“The same for me. I want chocolate ice cream though. No stealing my fries either this time.” Toby told her, making her smile innocently as the two went and ordered their food, using some of the money they had just stolen and had taken out beforehand to pay. 

Harriet smiled, looking at Toby as they talked and ate. She wondered how she could get him to notice her. 

Harriet had liked Toby more than friends since they were twelve but it was one of the things she didn’t have enough courage to say. She could rob a bank, steal a diamond, shoot a person. 

But telling Toby that she was in love with him made her scared and feel small. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Harriet :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IS THE END! 
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this! I will be posting the prologue sometime in the next two weeks so look out for that! I'll do a temporary chapter on this probably to tell you guys about it when it does come out.

**_18 years old_**

“Daddy!” Harriet called smiling, running to Henry and hugging him tightly. She wore a dark purple Toppat with a silver H pinned on a lighter purple ribbon at the base. It matched her father’s hat, which was a dark blue with a golden H pinned on a lighter blue ribbon. 

Truly father and daughter, the two.

Henry smiled, hugging back his daughter. Today was the day he was finally taking over the Toppats, as Reginald and RHM were planning on retiring finally, and he was glad to see her. Henry was a little nervous after all.

_ “Where’s your Papa?”  _ Henry asked her, making Harriet grin.

“Trying out his new hat. He’ll be here soon.” Harriet told him, making Henry smile happily. Charles wasn’t actually joining, but he would do getaways sometimes, which meant he needed a hat. Henry hoped he liked it, as he had spent a good amount of time trying to decide on what would look best for the pilot. 

Charles walked down the hallway, positioning a hat over his headphones in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to the extra weight on his head after all. “Your dads are going to be happy to see me in this aren’t they?” Charles asked Henry helplessly, who smirked at him while Harriet giggled. 

“It looks good on you Papa! You look like a Toppat!” Harriet told him with a smile, making Charles snort and roll his eyes. 

“I am still not being one. Being married to the new leader is enough. Especially as it seems my only child is going to follow in his footsteps. Why couldn’t you just join the military like your dear Papa Harriet?” Charlie asked her with a pout, making Henry roll his eyes fondly while Harriet snorted.

“Because stealing and breaking rules is more fun than enforcing them,” Harriet replied, causing Henry to laugh while Charles groaned good-naturedly. 

“Henryyyyy you corrupted her! I said you weren’t allowed to!” Charles yelled at Henry with a pout, causing Henry to grin.

_ “I didn’t have to. I have a whole family who did the dirty work for me.”  _ Henry signed, causing Charles to pout more while Harriet laughed at the small argument. 

“I’m betrayed. Absolutely betrayed.” Charles said with a pout, causing Henry to chuckle and hug him close. 

“Love you too babe,” Henry told him before looking at the two.  _ “Now. I have to get to the bridge. Ellie will kill me if I’m late.”  _

Harriet giggled. “Aunt Ellie really will kill you if you’re late. I’m gonna go hang out with Toby until the ceremony starts!” Harriet told them before trying to run, only to be caught by her papa.

“Oh, no young lady. You’re stuck with your papa until the ceremony.” Charles told her, making Harriet pout as Henry laughed. 

_ “Be good Harriet,”  _ Henry told her before walking off, making Harriet pout more. 

“I’m eighteen daddy! I am an adult don’t treat me like I’m still seven!” She called after him, making Charles chuckle and hug her close. 

“You might be eighteen, but you’re still our little girl Harriet. Now, let’s go find a good spot to be when the ceremony starts alright?” Charles told her, making Harriet nod with a smile, leading her Papa through the ship easily. 

* * *

“Harri!” Toby called, going up to Harriet at the celebration party. “Can I talk to you in private please?” 

Harriet blinked before nodding, following him to a hidden corner of the Toppat ballroom. There, the two looked at each other, Harriet wondering why Toby wanted to talk to her. 

“So… What’cha want?” Harriet asked curiously, looking up at her long time friend. 

Toby blushed a little before looking around, looking like he was making sure no one was watching before kissing her, pulling away just as quick. “That.” He told her, blushing slightly. 

Harriet’s face bloomed red as she looked at him, shocked before hugging him tightly smiling brightly. “So… Can we do that again?” Harriet asked, making Toby blush more before nodding, making her giggle as she kissed him, her face just as red as his. 

Henry watched from the distance, shaking his head with a fond smile before going to find Charles. He was glad that the two were finally done dancing around each other, though he would be having a talk with Toby to make sure he didn’t hurt his little girl. 

Charles looked up from his talk with Ellie as Henry approached, smiling brightly. “Hey, where’s Harriet? I thought you were going to find her?” Charles asked curiously, blinking a bit.

Henry chuckled.  _ “Well, It seems she and Toby are finally done dancing around their feelings for each other,”  _ Henry told him before pulling him close. 

Ellie grinned. “Finally. Those two are as obvious as you two with their feelings.” She told them, making the two grin a little.

“Well, who do you think they were always around?” Charles asked with a grin, making Henry laugh softly and nuzzle his cheek.

Henry’s life was complete, and so was his chapter. Now, it was time for Harriet to go out into the world, as the Toppat Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ending? I was a little rushed but I kinda like the way I ended it. Sweet fluff with Henry finally taking over the Toppats.


End file.
